1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mixing apparatus and, more particularly, pertains to drink mixing apparatus for liquor and carbonated liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art drink mixing apparatus has failed to provide a slammer or quick hand motion type of mixing apparatus for the connoisseurs of spirits and the like.
The prior art mixing apparatuses have usually consisted of blenders or hand shakers which lack substance as well as forethought. The prior art mixing systems have usually employed brute force and have not consisted of a gentle hand motion with a brunting force for combination of the liquids at an instant providing for combination and effervescent quality.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a rapid and efficient drink mixing apparatus.